Sweet Love
by Belasi
Summary: A Death Note one-shot with L and an unnamed female OC.


The main room of the Kira-investigation headquarters was quiet except for the humming made by the PC's and other electrical devices. No surprise there, after all it is the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping excluding the young detective, who squatted in his usual way on a chair.

L was too preoccupied to sleep. Thoughts ran wild in his head. As fast as he could cook up a new theory about who Kira was, if not Light Yagami, his mind would find the proper evidence to destroy it. And there was another thing, a personal matter, bothering him. So the raven haired concluded he would sleep once things had calmed down a bit in his upper story.

"Can't sleep?" Two arms sneaked up from behind him and a head came to rest on his shoulder, their cheeks softly touching.

He knew her well, the girl who hugged him. "No. Why are you still up?"

"Ah, I had a stupid nightmare! I was chased by giant cupcakes. Saying it out loud makes it sound so stupid but it was really terrifying!" At the last sentence she cuddled her face into the crook of L's neck.

"Hmmm, if you rise late then there won't be any pie for breakfast." L stood up, breaking their hug in the process. He went over to the couch and sat down properly. Then he waved the dumbfounded female closer. Her eyes lit up when she understood and she lay down on the sofa, her head on L's lap facing, her head facing away from him and her back pressed up against the back rest. The familiar scent of the detergent Watari used on the detective's clothes made her drowsy. L moved a few strands of the girl's hair from her face and left his hand to rest on her arm. "What would I eat if not your cakes? I only want the best of the best after all."

Almost two decades ago Watari had brought L to his orphanage, Wammy's House. Soon it became clear that even in this house for gifted children L was exceptionally smart. Two years after L had come to the orphanage, Watari brought him a cake from a nearby pastry shop. Watari often brought sweets back home for the children but this was the first time L had eaten such a delicious cake. Even though it only was a regular chocolate cake the dough was fluffier than any other cake's and the icing was just the right mixture of sweet and bitter.

On the next day L demanded to be taken to that store for another cake. It was a pretty shop, quite small but many cakes were displayed and there was even a book for special cakes. At one of the three tables sat a little girl of about five years. She was drawing and as far as L could tell she was more proficient at using those pencils than an ordinary girl of her age. Watari ordered a few slices of various cakes and then allowed L to choose one slice for himself. And when they left L couldn't get this image out of his head; the image of all these beautiful cakes. How would they taste?

The boy proceeded to come by at least one a week choosing a different kind of pastry each time. Sometimes the shop owners' daughter would talk to him. He tried not to be rude to her. At least she was interested into crime novels and she would tell L all about the latest novel she read. Most of the time she didn't knew who the murderer was until the end when L had already figured it out after a fourth of the book. Somehow instead of annoying her, this made her admire him. She tried to win his praise by finding the culprit before he did or creating closed-room-murder-riddles by herself.

Weeks turned into years and when he was ten L had made a name of himself as a detective by solving crime after crime. Also it was the year when the girl was invited to a dress-up-party of one of her friends. The theme was 'famous still-alive people'. On that day L was a little bit late when he was going to the cake shop. At the door he heard someone sobbing. Looking around a bush he saw someone who looked a lot like him but was clearly the owners' daughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"They- they laughed at me. -Said that L would- wouldn't be a- a weirdo."

Oh, what was he supposed to do with this bundle of misery? It had nothing to do with him but she was his friend, wasn't she?

He squatted down to her and plainly said: "You'll never be able to be like me and you should stop trying." It was cruel and the girl stared at him in shock. Her one and only idol refused to acknowledge her. Then he reached out to pat her head. "If you were like me, then who would make yummy cake?"  
On the next day she presented him with her first completely self-made cake. It wasn't too bad but there was a lot room for improvement.  
Soon the girl who always stood in his shadow stepped out onto a path of her own and blossomed in her own way. From competition to competition she fought her way to the top as the most promising junior pastry-chef.

And now they were caught up in this Kira business. What had he gotten her into? Kira could kill her, his first and only friend; the person who would offer him the first slice of her latest creation and ask for him to try; the only girl who he had let in and the only one who he'd acknowledge to have surpassed him.  
He saw her smiling and joking with the people on talk-shows and cooking-shows and he felt slightly jealous. But this jealousy dissipated when she was interviewed about how she became such a good baker. "It was for my friend's sake," she said. "Growing up in a bakery I always liked baking, but it was only thanks to this friend that I realised what my true talents were and only thanks to him I kept going." His hand had gone up to his chest cluching to his T-shirt just above his heart. It was back then that L noticed he was in love with that girl and he wouldn't be able to live without her.  
And now he had dragged her into this dangerous case! What a fool was he! The only person he truly wished to live on was in the reach of his enemy. She could DIE!

L pulled her onto his lap burying his face in her chest and hugging her tightly. Unsurprisingly that woke her up. "Wha- what? ... L? Whazz up?"

"Don't leave."

"Huh?"

The words spilled from his mouth. "I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't die. Don't leave me alone," he murmured.

"It's okay. I'm not goin' anywhere," she replied caressing the man's black unruly hair. He looked up with his eyes brimming with love and worry. Then the detective descended his lips onto the girl's, marvelling at how soft hers felt. His love started kissing back and for a few moments they were exchanging kisses, deep and gentle; silent proofs of love.

Then the two of them laid down on the couch cuddling. L's head was just over the girl's heart and he could hear it beating in sync with his own. Her voice rumbled in her chest. "I think a bed would be more comfortable."

"No. This is perfect."

Her fingers sneaked into his hair and just a few seconds later the detective's body went limp. 'He's fallen asleep very quickly. Hmm, I'll bake a chocolate fondant cake for breakfast. I bet he'll like that. Good night my beloved L.'

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you find any mistakes or anything weird then please leave me a comment/review or PM me. Bye!

Edit 25. Nov. 2017: Thanks to Ryo I could correct a mistake. And while I was at it I edited the paragraphs too for easier reading.


End file.
